The origin of the modern keyboard as the primary method for inputting text from a human to a machine dates back to early typewriters in the 19th century. As computers were developed, it was a natural evolution to adapt the typewriter keyboard for use as the primary method for inputting text. For a skilled typist, the keyboard has remained the fastest way possible to input text into a computer or other data processing device.
With ongoing efforts to make computers smaller and more portable, the physical keyboard has become one of the most significant limiting factors in just how small a computing device can become: the physical size of the human finger is not something computer designers can change. As a result, computing devices for certain portable applications, such as mobile devices and tablet computers, have been designed without a physical keyboard, and instead use a touch-screen or virtual keyboard as a primary interface between a device and a human user.
Despite being implemented via a touch-screen, a virtual keyboard is often utilized merely as a mechanism in which to receive text input from a user. That is, although many innovations have delivered keyboards that are useful for modern devices, a typical virtual keyboard still functions like its predecessors, by only functioning to receive text entry from a user. This is similar to what a physical keyboard or early typewriters enable a user to do on a device, receive text input from a user.
Therefore, the need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.